


Fantasy

by jayfray18



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfray18/pseuds/jayfray18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan shares his deepest fantasy with his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment meme on lj, but altered to use these two character. The origianl prompt was RPS, author's choice, admitting his dirtiest fantasy.

"Tell me," his lover says against Ryan's skin as Don licks his way around a hard, peaked nipple, "tell me Ryan. Your deepest, darkest, dirtiest fantasy."

Don bites the nipple he has been playing with, enjoying the sounds he's pulling from his lover; the whimpers and moans going straight to Don's own straining erection. Ryan mumbles something under his breath, head turning away from Don as the New Yorker moves up his body. A hand reaches out to turn the flushed face back, forcing passion blown eyes to meet Don's.

"Don't be embarrassed, or nervous, babe," Don speaks quietly as he kisses Ryan softly, "tell me."

Ryan shudders as Don's deep voice reverberates through him. Moving to bury his face against Don's neck, drawing a deep breath, he starts to speak, voice barely above a whisper.

"We're at a club, me and you, a-uh-sex club. I'm kneeling at your feet, naked, leaning against your leg. You move me around in front of you, pulling me between your thighs. Everybody's watching us, waiting to see what you'll do." Ryan takes a deep breath as he pauses. Lifting his head he looks at Don, trying to gauge Don's reaction so far.

Don just kisses him, "Go on," he urges as he rubs his hips against Ryan's, both men moaning aloud at the feel of their erections stroking together.

"You start kissing me, biting at my lips, sucking at my neck; marking me. Showing all the others that I belong to you." Ryan says hesitantly, "I kneel up, climb into your lap. People are moving in closer, wanting to see you spread me open." Ryan breathes deeply pulling in Don's unique smell, growing more confident by the second. "You tell me to start stroking myself, make myself come for you. I can feel their eyes on my skin, like a caress, as everyone watches. I'm so hard, so desperate it doesn't take much, a few strokes and I'm coming all over myself."

They push up against each other the whole time Ryan's talking, his voice becoming nothing more than breathless moans.

"The men watching us - they get their cocks out and move in closer still, stroking themselves until they come all over me. You run your fingers through it all, mix it all up together, make me lick you fingers clean." Ryan stops as Don stills above him and listens to Don groan, the feel of his lover's come slicking his skin.

"Ryan," Don gasps out his orgasm, thrusting a couple more times as Ryan rolls against him, desperate to follow Don to release.

Don reaches a hand between them, wrapping a calloused hand around Ryan's straining cock. He watches Ryan's face as he thrusts into the grip, his lover throwing his head back as he comes suddenly, the effects of telling Don his fantasy coursing through his veins. They lay together, a mass of heaving chests and shaking limbs. As they come back to themselves, Ryan runs his tongue around Don's ear.

"Want to hear the rest?" Ryan whispers.>


End file.
